


Cock-blocking kids and cranky caregivers

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Babysitting, Cockblocking, Dad!Derek, Derek is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Family Fluff, Groping, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sick Stiles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes parents need a bit of alone adult time… <br/>And sometimes kids make it damn hard for that to happen… Like, ever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock-blocking kids and cranky caregivers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Why did we agree to this again?” Stiles groaned as he sank down tiredly on the couch. Derek, already sprawled out on the floor beside it, looked equally exhausted and sighed deeply before he answered.

“Because next week it’s our turn to go out and Scott and Allison can deal with three hyperactive, sugar-fuelled, partially shifted pups that run around the whole house and use the curtains as lianas.” Derek craned his neck to survey the damage but soon came to the conclusion that even if the whole house had been wrecked he’d be too tired to do anything about it anyway. He fully intended to get ten hours of glorious, uninterrupted sleep before doing anything more challenging than bothering Stiles to get him some coffee. Preferably in bed. Re-decorating was currently so low on his list of priorities that even sending Peter a Christmas card was more important. And it was April.

 

“I still don’t know if it’s worth it” Stiles muttered and looked morosely at his shirt that had been partially shredded. It was an old, well-worn and soft-washed hoodie that had once belonged to Derek and it was Stiles’ favourite to curl up in at home. Now it was hanging in tatters on his left side and he would have to get rid of it. It was safe to say that right now, he wasn’t all too happy with the kids and their idea of using him as a makeshift jungle gym.

“I’ll get you a new one” Derek promised without lifting his head from the floor, he’d already seen the damage to the shirt and also heard Stiles’ distressed whine as the shirt was ripped from three sets of tiny claws. It had sounded almost like the time Stiles emerged from the store and saw that his Jeep had been keyed. That time, Derek had been one second away from calling an ambulance before he realized that Stiles was, in fact, not dying.

 

“It won’t smell right” Stiles pouted and Derek smacked his leg. “Or _feel_ right.”

“I’ll wear it and wash it like a hundred times, _and_ jerk off over it before I give it to you, how’s that?” he suggested slyly and Stiles immediately perked up.

“Oh, now you’re talking, Mr Big Bad Wolf” he smiled suggestively. “Why don’t we take this upstairs and…?” He interrupted himself when Derek cocked his head to the side, listening intently. “What?”

“The twins are awake” “Derek sighed. “You want to, or should I?” he asked, motioning towards the stairs. Stiles groaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I’ll go” he answered. “I need to find a new shirt to put on anyway.”

::

“But _now_ they’re all asleep, right?” Stiles asked a while later and Derek listened in on the heartbeats from upstairs. He nodded and Stiles flashed him a mischievous grin.

“So maybe we should continue where we were and…” he started to say, suggestively trailing his hand over Derek’s chest.

“No Stiles” Derek interrupted firmly, lifting his hand away. “If we can’t do it with one kid in the house, we certainly won’t do _anything_ when there are three of them, okay?” Stiles pouted at this and Derek tried to convince himself that it was annoying, not adorable, but he wasn’t very successful. He was so ready to call Scott and Allison and force them to come back and pick up not only their kids, but his own as well, but he forced himself to be patient.

“Remember, next time is our time to go out together, have a good time and then when we come back, we’ll have the whole house to ourselves. Next Friday, Stiles, next Friday” he repeated like a mantra, as much for himself as for Stiles.

“Then I’m already dead” Stiles muttered morosely as he flopped back down on the couch. “Death by blue balls.”

::

The next day when Allison and Scott, both looking happy and relaxed, came by to pick up the twins Derek’s nose twitched a little and he quickly excused himself. Stiles didn’t blame him. Hell, even with his human senses he could clearly pick up what they’d been up to last evening. And night. And the same morning. Stiles reminded himself to have them disinfect the kitchen before the next time he visited them. Even if the McCall parents loved some lazy morning sex in the kitchen that didn’t mean that Stiles would ever want to eat something that was cooked in there before it had been given a thorough cleaning. Twice.

::

The next week-end came and Stiles was practically humming with anticipation. Finally, _finally_ , he and Derek would get to spend some time together, gloriously alone, with no kids, no dogs, no other pack members or other interfering, cock-blocking elements. They had the whole evening and the whole night to themselves and Stiles intended to make the absolute most of it, he’d even been researching the Kama Sutra for suitable positions that he’d like to try now that he had a stunningly hot, very strong werewolf guy that couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. There were sexy times ahead and Stiles was so ready for that.

 

Or, at least he thought he was…

 

“This can’t be _happening._ ” Stiles sniffled and crumpled the used tissue in his fist. “We’re supposed to have sex _right now_ ” he pouted angrily and Derek chuckled lightly.

“Trust me, I’m as disappointed as you are” he whispered into Stiles’ ear and had the other man shivering. “There’s so many things that I’d wanted to do to you tonight” Derek purred, lightly tracing the outline of Stiles’ ear with his tongue. “I’d planned to open you up slowly, with my fingers and my tongue, until you’re nothing but a whimpering, pleading mess, and then I’d fuck you, slowly and steady, holding you down and just making you take it.” He paused and bit down sharply on Stiles’ earlobe, making the other man first stiffen and then moan when he licked the bite, soothing the sore flesh again. “And then, when you couldn’t take it anymore, when it’s just too much and you’re _begging_ me for release, that’s when I’d start to fuck you for real, deep and hard” Derek continued now running his fingers along the inside of Stiles’ leg. “I’d fuck you so good, slam into you again and again until you don’t even remember your own name.” Stiles’ pupils were blown wide, his breath was quick and shallow and he pushed against Derek’s hand as he cupped Stiles’ rapidly growing erection.

“But sadly,” Derek said, pulling away from Stiles, “you need to rest this weekend. So there’ll be none of that.”

“What?” Stiles whined and bucked up sharply, his hips chasing the friction from Derek’s hand. “Come on, Derek, you can’t do this to me!”

“Doctor’s orders, babe” Derek answered mock-apologetically with a chaste kiss to his forehead before he went into the kitchen. “I’ll make you some tea, how about that?” he shouted over his shoulder.

“You’re evil!” Stiles yelled accusingly and the started coughing wildly. “You totally did that on purpose!” he croaked when he could speak again.

“Oh indeed I did” Derek smirked evilly as he returned with a steaming mug of ginger lemon tea and placed it on the table in front of Stiles. “Let’s just call it payback for the Easter egg hunt incident.”


End file.
